Naruto:Atarashī hōhō
by Itae
Summary: Dos jóvenes llegan al gremio de fairy tail, con una gran fuerza pero guardan unos secretos y la pregunta ¿Cuales serán? Naruto y Sasuke Fuertes. NarutoXErza SasukeXMirajane.


(Naruto)-

 **(Voz demoniaca)-**

 _ **(Pensando)-**_

 _(Magia)-_

*Dos nuevos miembros*

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de magnolia, bueno menos en un lugar llamado Fairy Tail, en ese gremio se puede apreciar que hay muchas personas conversando, conviviendo y riendo como familia hasta que.

-¡Maldita lagartija!- grito un niño pelinegro como de 11 años y este estaba solo en bóxer que eran de color negro y su nombre era gray.

-¡Princesa de nieve!- fue el grito de otro niño un año menor que el pelinegro y este tenia el pelo color rosa y alborotado y traía puesto algo así como un chaleco de manga larga rojo, unos pantalones cortos color caqui y tenia unos bolsillos a los lados color cafe y sobre su cuello había una bufanda blanca que parecían escamas y su nombre era natsu, ambos chicos se encontraban luchando pero no eran los únicos.

-¡Erza¡- grito una chica peliblanca de ojos azules como de 13 años y tenia una ropa gótica que consistía en unas medias negras al igual que unas botas del mismo color, un short de cuero negro algo pequeño y una camiseta de tirantes negra que se pegaba a su pecho todavía inexistente.

-¡Mirajane!- grito otra chica pelirroja de ojos color café y tenia 13 años, la vestimenta de esta eran unas mallas negras y sobre ellas una gran falda blanca, tenia una camisa blanca de manga larga y sobre esa había una pequeña pechera de metal y al lado de ella una pequeña espada, después ambas chicas chocaron sus frentes y salían rayos de sus ojos, si era un día normal en fairy tail.

-Jajaja, los niños de ahora- hablo otra persona del gremio, las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas bruscamente y una persona voló hasta chocar con la barra de bebidas -¿Que fue eso?- pregunto la misma persona al ver la nube de humo.

-Eso te pasa por picarme los ojos dobe- dijo un chico entrando por la puerta y todos lo voltearon a ver y el chico tenia como 14 años tenia el pelo negro y ojos negros, era de piel clara y tenia unas sandalias niña color azul y unas vendas envueltas al rededor de cada pierna, un short blanco y una camiseta azul de cuello alto con la imagen de un abanico en la espalda y su brazo izquierdo estaba todo vendado.

-Grrr maldito teme- gruño enojado la otra persona que ya se había esparcido la nube de humo y ahora estaba un chico de la misma edad que el pelinegro pero este tenia el pelo rubio revoltoso y ojos azules y tres marcas en cada mejilla y la piel era moreno claro y traía puesto unas sandalias ninja azules, un pantalón naranja y una chaqueta naranja con un borde azul en los hombros y el cuello de la chaqueta era color blanco y su brazo derecho estaba todo vendado.

Los dos extraños se lanzaron y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo mientras que los demas los veían extrañados, el rubio mordió el hombro del pelinegro y el le devolvió con un rodillazo en el estomago, natsu al ver que dos extraños entraron como si nada a su gremio decidió actuar.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!- pregunto alterado el pelirosa y nomas fue ignorado -¡No me ignoren!- dijo natsu enojado pero igual fue ignorado y ya no aguanto y su puño derecho se prendió en fuego - _¡Karyu no Tekk..._ \- no termino su frase al ser golpeado en la cabeza por gray y apagando su técnica.

-Yo acabaré con ellos flamita- dijo gray poniendo su puño en su palma y comenzó a salir un pequeño vapor de sus manos - _¡Ice Make: Lanc..._ \- también fue interrumpido el pelinegro al ser pisoteado por erza.

- _Kanzo: Tenr..._ \- ahora mirajane interrumpió a la pelirroja lanzándose sobre ella y luego las chicas empezaron a pelear olvidándose de los chicos, una pequeña persona veía curioso a los chicos que entraron al gremio y decidió acercarse.

-Disculpen- hablo la persona que se escuchaba madura y los chicos se detuvieron viendo a la persona que le hablo, al detenerse se veía al rubio jalando el pelo del pelinegro y el pelinegro ahorcaba al rubio -Se puede saber, ¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó la persona y ambos chicos lo vieron bien y era un viejo, era calvo de la cabeza a excepción que a los lados todavía tenia cabello, tenia un bigote y su ropa era un problema para la moda porque era un pantalón naranja y camiseta blanca con el signo del gremio y un chaleco naranja.

-No sera pariente tuyo- le dijo el pelinegro al rubio al ver al viejo.

-No, ¿Porque lo preguntas?- pregunto el rubio sin entender al pelinegro.

-¿Cuales son sus nombres?- preguntó el viejo, los dos chicos se vieron para después asentir y ver al viejo.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki- se presento el rubio con una gran sonrisa ahora conocido como naruto.

-Sasuke Uchiha- se presento el pelinegro seriamente -Y buscamos al maestro del gremio para unirnos- dijo sasuke.

-Haberlo dicho antes, yo soy Makarov Dreyar y soy el maestro del gremio- se presento makarov dejando a los dos chicos en blanco.

- _ **Sera familiar del tsuchikage**_ \- penso naruto tratando de encontrar familiaridad con alguien que trate con makarov -Nos gustaría unirnos, viejo makarov- dijo naruto alegremente y el maestro dio una pequeña risa por la alegría del rubio.

-Seguro, ¿donde quieren la marca?- pregunto el viejo y naruto y sasuke sacaron una banda con una placa de metal -¿Quieren que las ponga en edad bandas?- preguntó extrañado el Dreyar y ambos chicos asintieron.

-Digamos que es algo tradicional en nuestro pueblo natal- dijo sasuke y makarov asintió, si era una tradición quien era el para impedirlo y luego pregunto de que color -Que sea color negra en las dos- indico sasuke y este asintió y puso la marca y luego la volvieron a guardar en sus bolsillos.

-Muy bien, todos denle la bienvenida a naruto y sasuke, saben que significa verdad- hablo makarov a los demás.

-¡FIESTA!- grito todo el gremio en conjunto.

•

•

-Dos chiquillos nuevos, espero y no sean problemáticos- dijo un hombre alto de pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás y un poco de barba y lo cubría una gran capa negra y luego escucho unos grito que decían **'Estúpido dobe' 'Maldito teme'** -Retiro lo dicho- dijo el hombre al escuchar los gritos y tomo a su cerveza que había pedido.

-Hace mucho que dejamos de ser jóvenes gildarts- le dijo makarov al hombre conocido como gildarts y este le respondió con un **'No estoy viejo',** mientras tanto los dos nuevos miembros habían detenido su pelea y algunos se acercaron a saludar.

-¡Hola, yo soy el gran Natsu Dragneel!- se presento el pelirosa -Y este a lado mio es la princesa de nieve- dijo natsu presentando al gray y a este le salio una vena de enojo.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y el que tiene cara de amargado es sasuke- dijo naruto presentando a ambos.

-¿Que tipo de magia usan?- pregunto gray interesado.

-Nosotros no usamos magia- dijo naruto y sorprendiendo levemente a gray.

-¿Como que no usan magia?- preguntó de nuevo gray.

-No, porque nosotros somos- dijo poniendo una pose ridícula que era ponerse de lado y con ambos brazos estirados, uno atrás y el otro enfrente y con las manos abiertas -¡Ninjas!- termino de decir naruto y una pequeña explosión apareció detrás de el.

-Te dije que no pusieras esa pequeña bomba cerca de mi cigarro- dijo un hombre de pelo castaño y con un gran copete.

-Fue tu culpa por estar cerca de mi- respondió otro hombre y después ambos hombre fueron pisados por mirajane.

-Si que son idiotas, macao, wakaba- dijo mirajane viendo las cabezas de ambos y luego vio a naruto y sasuke -Ninjas, si como no- dijo burlonamente la peliblanca.

-Si somos ninjas- le dijo naruto.

-Puras tontadas, los ninjas no existen- dijo la peliblanca viendo al rubio y luego vio a sasuke y por su mirada seria se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Que me miras?- pregunto sasuke seriamente y sonrojando mas a la peliblanca pero luego sacudió su cabeza y su sonrojo desapareció.

-Yo puedo verte todo el tiempo que quiera- le dijo de forma desafiante la peliblanca y sasuke nomas la ignoro asiendo un simple **'hmp'** que usa.

Mientras tanto, erza de la nada se encontraba comiendo un pedazo de pastel de fresa y fue interrumpida por un golpe en la mesa y levanto la mirada y se encontró directamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de naruto y se sonrojo un poco al igual que mirajane por la cercanía.

-¡Hola!- saludo naruto animadamente con una gran sonrisa y luego vio el pastel -Uhh ¿puedo probarlo?- pregunto naruto y erza parpadeo y sus sonrojo se fue.

-S-seguro- dijo la pelirroja que al principio se iba a negar pero por ser nuevo fue amable con el.

-Mmm esta muy bueno- dijo naruto saboreando el pastel -¿Es de fresa?- pregunto naruto y esta asintió -Que mal que no traigo ramen- dijo naruto.

-¿Ramen?-pregunto erza.

-Si, es mi comida favorita- dijo naruto y luego fue interrumpido por sasuke.

-Una simple sopa no puede ser comida- dijo sasuke.

-Tu que sabes de comida, teme- dijo naruto un poco enojado.

-Es obvio que el curry picante es mejor que eso- dijo sasuke de forma arrogante.

-Con razón cada vez que hablas me dan ganas de vomitar por ese olor de curry echado a perder- dijo naruto retadoramente.

-Y cuando tu comes ramen, hace que tu cerebro se pudra- insulto ahora el uchiha.

-Estas buscando pelea- dijo el uzumaki chocando frente con la de sasuke y antes de que sasuke respondiera, la pared del gremio fue destruida y el hombre conocido como gildarts comenzaba a irse -¡Woow! ¿Como hizo eso?- preguntó naruto sorprendido y sasuke también se intereso.

-Magia Crash- dijo makarov llamando la atención de ambos chicos -Crash es una magia extremadamente poderosa que consiste en romper todo lo que el usuario toca, incluso puede romper la magia en pedazos, lo que anula sus efectos, así como reducir el poder de la magia y desviarlo. Incluso los hechizos más poderosos son inútiles frente a esta magia destructiva y altamente avanzada, que es aparentemente difícil de controlar- explico el maestro de fairy tail y ambos chicos estaba sorprendidos -También esta la magia de desmontaje, permite transformar lo que toca en cuadros, sin embargo, en lugar de ser destruidos, los objetos que se tocan se separan y forma numerosas versiones, más pequeñas que la original- termino de explicar makarov y ambos chicos cambiaron su expresión de sorprendido a una sonrisa.

- _ **Un buen oponente**_ \- pensó naruto

- _ **Lastima que para el nosotros no usamos magia**_ \- pensó ahora sasuke.

Naruto corrió alcanzando al mago crash

-¡Oye, lucha contra nosotros!- le reto naruto refiriéndose a el y a sasuke.

- _ **Otro como natsu**_ \- pensó gildarts con cansancio y suspiro y voltio a ver a naruto -Todavía no tienes lo necesario para darme pelea, tal vez cuando seas mas grande y nos volvamos a ver- dijo el mago crash mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza del rubio mientras que el rubio temblaba y su pelo tapaba sus ojos y gildarts sintió una energía salir del rubio.

-Puede que nos acabamos de conocer, pero ten en cuenta que no me gusta que me subestimen- dijo naruto y vio a los ojos a gildarts y naruto tiro un puñetazo en el abdomen del hombre y los hizo retroceder unos metros.

- _ **Que fuerza**_ \- pensó gildarts con dolor pero por fuera tenia una cara tranquila -Te felicitó por haberme golpeado, pero ya no tendrás esa suerte- dijo el hombre seriamente para después comenzar a soltar una gran energía blanca como la luz y todos menos makarov, naruto y sasuke cayeron de rodillas y tanto el maestro como gildarts se extrañaron al no ver a los dos jóvenes en el suelo.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó sasuke seriamente.

-¿Que?- pregunto levemente sorprendido gildarts.

-Te pregunte si eso es todo- volvió a decir sasuke -Por tu expresión puedo ver que estas sorprendido pero esa energía no es todo tu poder verdad- termino de decir el uchiha y comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de chakra igualando a gildarts y todos se sorprendieron después comenzó a sacar su banda.

-No eres rival para pelear contra mi- le dijo gildarts aumentando mas su poder pero luego fue alcanzada por otra energía que era naruto.

-El no peleara solo- dijo naruto amarrando su banda -Seremos los dos contra ti- termino de decir el rubio y apretó su banda y después brillo con el sol y se puso al lado de sasuke y este ya tenia su banda puesta.

•

•

•

 **Konichiwa mina, es un gusto conocerlos, esta es mi primera historia algunos ya han de conocer a mi socio Chango Morado, ambos nos damos ideas y aquí esta espero sea de su gusto, aparte esta sera mi UNICA historia que sera narutoXerza y sasukeXmirajane ya las demás como sean y las explicaciones serán en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Y si no les gusta esta historia o las parejas o como van las cosas pues no la lean, se los digo de buena manera n.n**

 **Si tienen dudas y preguntas yo las respondo dejen las con un review**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
